1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic closure attachable directly or indirectly to a container neck and provided with adjustment means allowing it to adopt different positions relative to the container neck. The closure is maintained closed by a safety band in an upper safety position in which the closure is higher with respect to the upper edge of the container neck, whereas a lower position corresponds to the access position of the closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art closures are known which have lower edges provided with safety bands and which are positively retained on the container by means of ratchet-like serrations. In this way, the closure is prevented from becoming unscrewed when it is in the safety position. Reference is made in this context to German Patent Publications DE-A Nos. 24 56 931 and 29 04 181, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,634. All of these prior art documents teach rotary closures.
In recent years however, snap-on hinge type closures have become increasingly common because they are easier to handle. This type of closure, however, not only has to be secured against becoming unscrewed, but measures also have to be taken to prevent the cap from lifting off from the closure. The most obvious and simple way of dealing with this problem is to provide the closure with two safety bands, one to prevent it from becoming unscrewed, and a second to secure the cap on the closure. This type of arrangement, however, is undesirable because it is difficult to manufacture and handle, and it is difficult for the user to understand how it works.
Prior art teachings relating to two-stage closures of the type referred to above do not suggest how to provide a suitable sealable hinged closure.